


余震~Aftershocks

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, No Sex, 三米很焦虑, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哥哥怎么了, 证明自己男子气概的Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Sam担心Dean惹上麻烦，Dean迫不及待地证明他是直的。所以这是“见红”的续篇，同时又是“熔化”的续作。（上帝啊，我这第一部作品就要变成什么长文吗？）到目前为止，和已播出的第四季内容都有轻微的不同。





	余震~Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432824) by strangeandcharm. 



> 这是一篇正经的，与恶魔冲突的SPN文。Cas基本没怎么出现。  
> 中文7047字。

 

 

 

当Sam走进房间，他发现Dean在床上打鼾,床单缠绕着他乱成一团，空气中弥漫着浓重的酒味，汗臭，和性爱的特殊气味。他叹了口气，即便事先有所准备，但这情形仍令他恼火；Dean远比这个要强。他们俩都心知肚明。不知怎么的Dean变糟了，失去控制。而Sam？他帮不上忙，因为他完全不知道这是为什么。

当他最后那会儿在酒吧里见到他哥时，他正与Sandra掏心剖肺，她来自佛罗里达的杰克逊维尔，与她郁郁寡欢的姐妹在西雅图这儿度假，显然是要好好玩上一番。Sam找了个借口，让他们自得其乐，尽管Sandra那个不知名的姐妹在他身上扫来扫去若有所思，但他还是选择无视，他急着用这晚上的时间去调查几个城市里的墓地。有什么东西杀了本地商人，也许是个幽灵，而Sam并不想浪费时间，他得去寻找线索。之后发生的事证明他是对的，当他用EMF计量表扫描第四个墓地时，鬼魂袭击了他，但对他来说，阻挡这个鬼魂并不算太难。现在Sam浑身沾满了墓地的泥土，烟熏火燎，挖坟的活让他累死了。他烦死了总要干这些。

在另一方面，这些天Dean看起来比起工作，他对性爱更乐不思蜀。Sam盯着他好一会儿，看着他的胸膛上下起伏，听着他那缓慢疲惫的呼吸声。他匆匆地扫了一眼床头柜，一盒避孕套就搁在空了的威士忌瓶边上，他摇摇头，半是恼火，半是安心，因为酒精能确保Dean不做噩梦，但那样的话他早上一定会头疼欲裂，只能靠着啤酒醒脑。

当然了，倒不是说他到现在还没习惯。自他们离开犹他后Dean就和以前不一样了，只有上帝知道他在那沙漠究竟遇上了什么事，让他闲着的每分钟都追着热辣的小妞不放，不再……好吧，不只是专注于猎魔。他知道这事儿Castiel脱不了干系——那些鲜血，Impala的车窗毁于一旦，这足以说明问题了——但对于这件事，Dean像是嘴上装了拉链，Sam只能想到也许他们之间爆发了争执，也许是关于Dean在地狱里的什么事。

也许Castiel甚至威胁着要把他送回去。也许这就是为什么现在Dean纵情欢乐。毕竟，他又不是没见过Dean以前这么干过。

“做个好梦。”Sam轻轻地说着，关了灯。他怀疑这些天下来Dean是否真能做个好梦。

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

第二天早上，Dean就像只头疼不已的熊。

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

蒙大拿的某个地方，Sam猛地惊醒；他甚至不太确定这是在哪。某个无名小镇，某个偶然经过的森林，当黑狗向Dean扑去时他打偏了，而Sam恰恰及时赶到。当他伸出手把他哥从地上拽起来，啤酒的味道扑面而来，他看到Dean的眼眶泛着一圈红，顿时明白为什么子弹无法击中目标。

“咋啦？”Dean问着，刻意拍打着裤子，抖掉尘土和树叶，用脚戳了戳死去的狗。

“你喝醉了，Dean。”Sam说着，仍努力克制着自己的怒火。

Dean抬头看向他，耸耸肩，“然后呢？”

Sam的眼睛顿时瞪大了，他哥居然如此轻描淡写。他得努力顺口气才能再开口，“‘然后’？你要说的就只有这些？这一点也不像你，Dean——你这样就像是什么都再不关心了。”

Dean气喘吁吁，避开他的视线。“呃，我关心。我有关心，好吗？只是这有点麻烦。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“别管了，Sam，我很好。来吧，快下雨了，让我们赶紧离开这儿。”

Sam抓住他的胳膊，挡在他面前，步步逼进，直到Dean无路可退。“不，我得知道。你已经玩过头了，到头来你可能会搞出人命。你，我，或是哪个平民，谁知道？不管是什么东西在吞噬你，伙计，你需要控制住自己。”

“刚刚你自己就能控制得很好，Sammy。”Dean生硬地回答着，瞥了眼拽着他的手。Sam知道这意味着什么：他在考验他的耐心。他放开手，但并未让开路。

“求你了，Dean，告诉我，有什么改变了吗？”

Dean叹了口气，抬起头看着笼罩在他们头上的云层，像是答案就写在树梢的某个地方。“我没法聊这个，Sam，抱歉。我们就不能把它放一边吗？”

“是因为那只天使，对吧？是因为Castiel？”

Dean的猛地向前看去，皱起眉头，“为什么你会这么说？”

Sam耸耸肩，试图掩饰着他把最近奔波在二十州所剩的空闲时间都用来计算这一可能性，“他已经有好几个星期没出现了，要不然就是他来过了，你却没告诉我。但很明显你在犹他州那会儿还见过他，他肯定对你说了些什么，某些影响巨大， ** _糟糕_** 的事。拜托，我不是白痴。那天你从沙漠里回来，就成了那副样子，我总不会想不到吧？”

Dean笑了，眼中却毫无笑意，“你是想扮成哈迪男孩，寻找线索么Sammy？”

[哈迪男孩：Hardy Boys侦探类小说]

“他是不是说了什么？是关于我的？”他想控制自己的声音别显得那么焦虑，但他做不到。这是他一直害怕的另一件事——天使会因为他的恶魔血让Dean杀了他，而Dean则以他自己的方式来对待这指令：忽略他们，把这一愤怒以性和酒精来麻痹自己。他扬起眉毛，希望他哥能把真相告诉他。

“他没提过你，Sam，别瞎操心了。”Dean向他保证，脸上闪过同情的神色，因为他清楚地意识到最近几星期他弟的脑袋瓜子里一定为着这个百般忧虑。他甚至咧嘴一笑，虽然这笑容太过勉强，“我猜天使们这会有太多事得忙，他们没那么多时间管你。至少，我希望如此。”

Sam点点头，略为安心。但当Dean想走开，他又拦住了他。“那……”

“又咋了？”

“那你们聊了些什么？”

Dean表情 ** _变了_** 。当他们还是孩子那会儿在一起嬉闹玩耍，Sam有时候说得太过分了，他就会看到这样的表情。当他们父亲去世的时候，在那时候他无法自拔，也是这样的表情。过去整整一年，Sam每次提到要打破恶魔协议，Dean最能克制自己时表情也是如此。

Sam恨死了这样的 ** _表情_** 。

“你就别管了，Sam。”Dean说道。直到回到车上，他一直一言不发。

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

那天晚上Dean没回旅馆，等隔天早上他出现时，他的左耳垂上蹭着个口红印，脖子上带着吻痕。

他边吃早餐边聊天，大笑着，边抖着荤段子边拿Sam局促不安的反应逗乐。但Sam只想到，他看起来真是筋疲力尽。

更糟的是，他看起来是那样悲伤。

他想念他哥原来的样子。

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

一周后，当他们回到房间时，Uriel已经坐在里头等着了。他们刚猎杀了狼人，身上溅了血，快饿死了。当他们进屋时他并未转身，天使凝视着窗外闪亮的廉价霓虹灯，与第一次见到他们时一样，轻蔑傲慢。像是他们还不够格让他瞥上一眼。

“你们得马上动身到亚利桑那州的弗拉格斯塔夫，”Uriel说着，他低沉的声音在房间里隐隐回响。

Dean恼火地给了Sam一个眼色，继而怒视着天使的后脑勺。“也问你好啊，”他以同样的态度顶了回去，把车钥匙丢在床上。

“有一个封印就快要守不住了。你没有太多时间了，得马上动身离开这里。”

“你爹是没教过你要说‘请’字么？”Dean嘲弄着。Sam感到一阵恐惧沿着脊椎窜过。

“Dean，”他警告着，把手放在他的胳膊上。

Uriel转过身，嘴角露出一丝微笑。“南厄内斯特街701号。你必须等到今晚7点才能终止仪式。”

“仪式？”Sam问道，“那是什么？我们怎么才能终止它？”

Uriel完全无视他，他的视线牢牢地钉在Dean身上。“我不是Castiel你很失望？”他问道，声音里充满嘲笑。Sam看着他哥震惊的表情，惊呆了。当他眨眨眼再看向Uriel，天使已经消失了。

Sam长吁了口气，他都不知道自己一直憋着呼吸。“他到底在说什么？”

Dean的脸上血色尽褪，他看起来像是病了似的。他似乎挣扎了一会儿才恢复了正常呼吸，冲着Sam笑了一下，勉勉强强，毫无说服力，“天使啊，嗯？”他的声音带着颤，“只属于上帝的神秘物种？”

“为什么他会说你很失望？”

Dean咳了一下，把手放在脸上捂着。“我们没时间管这个了，Sam，你听见他说的了——今晚七点。那么弗拉格斯塔夫离这儿有多远？”

Sam还是想问个究竟，但Dean已经在打包行李了，他检查了装备，拉出一张破旧地图仔细研究起来。

迟点再说吧，他想。这次他哥别再想躲过了。

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sam从来就无法习惯血腥味。他看过很多血腥场面，对，这些年来他已经看够了，这都顶上几辈子的份了。但那味道简直让人难忘，血腥味太重，几乎令人作呕，而此时他看着恶魔拿着一个银杯，在地窖的地面上倒出一个完美的红色圆圈，他都要反胃了。

“你知道在水泥地面上的血迹有多难洗掉吗？”Dean神情愉悦，若有所思。“你要把这儿搞得更脏之前可得想清楚了。”

“废话少说，把嘴闭上！”恶魔厉声说道，它占据一个中年男人的身躯，他们甚至都来不及问他的名字。反正他已经死了，恶魔倒在地上的血就来自他的脖子。Sam看到它从一边的耳朵下方割出一道弧线，一直切到另一只耳朵下方，甚至边切边笑，边把血液收集到圣餐杯里，仿佛割开自己的喉咙是天底下最自然不过的事了。

血腥味让他恶心是有原因的。他知道用它能用来干太多的事了。

“不管你想召唤什么，它都不会走太远的。”Dean继续说道，徒劳地拉扯着紧紧固定住他前臂的皮带。他的手臂，胸膛，脚都被固定在一只粗陋的木制十字架上，就在房间中央，虽然他的手是被拉直了高举过头绑着而不是在身体两侧。Sam忍不住一直盯着后面的悬着的滑轮和轮子，想知道它们是干什么用的。

“无论我唤来什么都会撕开你的内脏，再把你填满，”恶魔回答着，仍然在地板上画着什么，“接着就该轮到你的兄弟，也许这一个它们会慢慢来。”

Dean无助地看了他一眼。Sam做了个鬼脸，他被绑着悬在木梁上，一直努力着想把手腕从吊着他的绳圈里弄出来，但——他已经试过无数次了——它们实在绑得太紧了。他的皮肤因为不断地挣扎磨得生痛，他的手指因供血不足开始刺痛，但至少他的脚还能碰到地面，勉强能支持着自己的体重。如果他不是长得那么高，那这会儿可就会痛得更厉害。

这个恶魔早就知道他们要来。对此他很确信。 ** _他们简直是直直走进圈套里_** 。

“好了，”抓住他们的这个家伙说着，站直起身。它在地上画了好些诡异的五角星，一个奇怪的十字架，杂混着恶魔的标记和一个召唤咒，Sam只能看懂一半。恶魔抬起头看着Dean，后者冲着他皱着眉头，眼里只有仇恨。“我全弄好了，现在就只差你。”

“操你自己去！”Dean对着它吐了口唾沫。

他被无视了。在他身后，恶魔消失了，Sam听见把手转动的声音。十字架慢慢地向左倾斜，绳子和链条在装置上震颤着，带着Dean一道，像是他哥是被捆在一个嘎吱旋转的命运之轮上。

“你这是在开什么玩笑！”Dean边旋转边叫着，“ ** _这_** 算几个意思！”

“你被绑在一个十字架上。”Sam告诉他，瞬间他就明白发生了什么，“它正在把十字架上下颠倒，变成一个恶魔的标志。”

Dean差不多翻转了有3/4，“太好了，”他破口大骂，“为了撒旦，现在所有血都冲上头了。”

装置转到了既定位置，恶魔把它固定好，放任Dean艰难地倒吊着。Sam看见他哥靠着木头动来动去，他一定是难受极了。随着姿势的改变，捆着他胸口的皮带就是唯一能阻止他头冲下砸到地上的东西了，而这一玩意严重限制了他的呼吸。不一会儿他的脸开始涨得越来越红，而原先被束缚在他头顶的手臂如今仍被背带捆得死死的，只是现在冲着地面，指尖从地上的鲜血中划过。

Sam不是很确定，但他猜他知道为什么Dean的手那么靠近血符咒。他的胃抽搐起来。他又开始挣扎想摆脱那些束缚，引来了恶魔怒目而视。

“给我安静点，不然我就挖掉你的眼睛。”它威胁着。Sam只得停止不动，他气喘吁吁，目光集中在Dean身上。

接着恶魔掏出把刀子，俯身靠近Dean的脑袋。“不，”Sam呼出口气，意识到他的怀疑是对的，“ ** _Dean_** ** _！_** ”

接下去发生了什么，他看不太清楚——那家伙的身体挡住了视线——但他听见Dean咒骂着大叫起来，然后恶魔便走开了去，它刚刚干了啥便一览无疑了。Sam倒吸了口气，他看见Dean的前臂从手腕到肘部的静脉已经被切开了，他苍白的皮肤上蜿蜒着明显的红色线条。血从伤口涌出，慢慢与地面上的符咒汇聚在一起，他只能无助地看着Dean的心脏跳动着，穷尽生命，向符咒送出每一滴血液以释放恶魔。他哥的面孔扭曲着，痛苦万分，呼吸短促，断断续续；他脸上的血色以惊人的速度消失殆尽。

房间里充满了咏唱的音调，紧随其后响起了低沉的隆隆声。Sam拼命挣扎，不顾一切想要摆脱束缚，但他心知肚明，这终究徒劳无益。他只能眼睁睁看着地面开始震动，灰尘从他头顶上的天花板纷纷而落，这阵仗还没激发前他就知道会发生什么了，这以前在Samhain就见过。地窖的水泥地面在巨大的震动下应声而裂，这力量震得他的牙齿咯咯作响，他听见Dean痛苦地咳着，灰尘像云团般罩住了他的脸。

“终于！”恶魔哭喊着，跪了下来，一道扭动的黑烟慢慢从地面渗出，毫无疑问那是它的同族，“ ** _终于！_** ”

Sam咽下一口气，思忖着这个新出现的，未知的恶魔到底有多强大，他的力量足以驱逐它么？但，这也一样注定是要失败，召唤它的那个家伙绝不会袖手旁观，任他用意志驱逐它——不到20秒它就能割断他的脖子。Sam的力量也还没强到能同时对付它们两只。而这一只绝对体型 ** _庞大_** ，他从未在同一个地方看到那么多黑烟——就单单一个恶魔。他完全不知道这只恶魔是谁，但这股力量不容忽视。

黑烟正在做着什么别的事。当Sam盯着看时，它开始围着Dean打转，Dean的身影变得模糊起来。它是想附在他身上？Dean胸口上的防附身纹身能应该阻挡它，但Sam突然心生疑虑。如果这恶魔太过强大呢？他曾见过有的恶魔连恶魔陷阱都困不住——游戏规则不见得总能对它们起作用。他激动地拉扯着绑住他的绳子，拼了命地想获得自由，但什么也没发生。

接着，Dean开始尖叫。那声音太可怕了，沙哑破碎，充满无法想象的痛苦。Sam如坠寒冰；即使地狱猎犬杀死他那时，他也从未听过他的声音如此绝望——那天晚上他几乎没多少机会能喊叫出声，而一切结束得太快了。但这……这是折磨，Sam不禁也跟着叫了起来，他大喊着让恶魔放开他，冲它们大喊， ** _停下，别伤害我哥，停下停下停下_** ！

第一个恶魔看起来焦虑不安，盯着旋转的烟，脸上露出迷惑的表情。它站住，向前走了一步，黑暗为它让开一条小缝，给他俩展现出那里究竟发生了什么。

黑烟并未从Dean的嘴里钻进去，通常恶魔都是这么做的。它把自己卷成细条，想通过他胳膊上的伤口进到他的血管里，把仍在滴落的血都变成了油腻的黑色。但驱邪咒仍把它阻挡在外，让恶魔无法全盘占领它的祭品，这两股力量在他身上抢夺地盘，Dean极度痛苦地抽搐着。Sam惊恐地看见Dean的眼睛闪着黑色的光泽……然后变白……然后又再变成黑色，一次又一次，他紧靠着木头的身躯颤抖着，就好像过电一般。从他的喉咙撕扯出的尖叫和他脸上痛苦的表情相比简直无足轻重，Sam呜咽着看着他，无能为力，无可奈何。

第一个恶魔不一会就猜到了问题所在，它迅速扫视着Dean裸露在外的皮肤，寻找着驱邪咒，接着它撕开了他的衬衫，胸膛暴露无遗。纹身在他皮肤上泛着柔和的红光，再明显不过了。恶魔举起刀子，准备切开它，打破它的魔力。

“ ** _不——_** ”Sam大声吼道。

刀子从恶魔手中飞出，咔嚓一声打在远处的墙上。刀子的主人甚至都没时间抬起头来，就跟着被摔过去，撞在水泥上，骨头的脆响令人满意。黑烟从死去的宿主嘴里倾泻而出，疯狂地和另外一个恶魔卷在一起。

Sam喘息着，震惊了。这是他做的？感觉不像啊？但这肯定是唯一的……？

一种奇怪的哀鸣声充满整个地窖，让Sam不禁咬紧牙关。它变得越来越响亮，在他脑子里回响，他的耳朵阵阵疼痛，他突然明白过来，这只可能是天使之声。 ** _哦，感谢上帝！_**

在他眼前，那一对恶魔似乎消散开，又聚集在一起，像雾一样在房间里飘着。Dean停止尖叫，这突如其来的寂静被另一个可怕的声音填满，这声音令Sam痛苦地呻吟着，想捂住自己的耳朵，但当然，他没法做到。它持续着，越来越强烈，越有力量，直到恶魔扭曲着向下翻滚而去，涌入地上那道裂缝，显然不顾一切地想摆脱它。瞬间它们全部消失了，地面又合拢到一起，那个嗡嗡声随即停止，让Sam不禁放松下来，沙哑地叫了一声。这听起来很闷，他怀疑自己的耳朵是否还能回到正常。

“Dean。”一个急促的声音说道。

Sam抬起头，眨掉眼里的汗水。Castiel就站在Dean身旁，尽管房间乱七八糟，余音仍未平息，不知怎么的他看起来还是那么镇静自若。他手轻轻一挥，皮带就都不见了，消失在空气中，不一会儿Castiel就把Dean抱在怀里，他转过身来，跪在地上，他把Dean抱在膝上，轻柔地晃了晃他的脑袋。

“他还好吗？”Sam问着，尽量想看清楚，他俯身向前，在绳索限制的范围内拼命向前探去。“他还有呼吸吗？”

Castiel甚至连头都不抬，完全忽略他，像是他根本没说过话，或是不存在。“Dean，”天使又呼唤着，Sam看见他的手紧贴着他哥心脏的位置。然后他抬起手，又用手掌按着Dean的额头，眼睛仔细地端详着他的脸，“醒过来，Dean，来吧，就现在。”

Sam能看见Dean的眼睛又向上翻去，虹膜完全看不见了，剩下全是眼白，让他看起来尤为可怕。他的胸膛上下起伏，频率太快了，而血仍顺着他的手臂冒出。当Sam紧张地盯着他时，Dean开始狂暴地猛推着Castiel，想挣开他的双手，肌肉绷紧，青筋突出，他的身体扭动着，收紧翻转，形状诡异。Castiel把他拉到自己怀里，紧紧抱住，竭力让他安静下来，手臂环绕着他绷紧隆起的肩膀，Sam感到自己已经泪流满面。

慢慢的，异常缓慢地，Dean的身体逐渐趋于安静，不再抽搐。他蜷缩在Castiel的怀里，天使把他轻柔地放回到膝上。Sam伸长脖子想要看到更多，他终于松了口气，Dean的眼睛已经恢复正常了，虽然他看起来依旧神情恍惚。他大汗淋漓，从喉咙深处发出低沉的呻吟声。

“S……Sam，”Dean的声音粗砺刺耳，Castiel这才抬起头来，仿佛他刚刚注意到他的存在。

“我在呢，Dean。”Sam叫着，如释重负。他看着Castiel的眼睛，希望他替他松绑，但不知Castiel究竟是做不到还是不想，他只是又低下头去，只顾着凝视着Dean，轻柔地抚摸着他的额头。

“他很安全，Dean。”Castiel说，Dean随之轻哼一声，松了口气。“他在这儿。”

Dean眯上眼，接着又睁开了，他盯着Castiel的脸。“嘿，”他喃喃低语，Sam惊讶地看着他的嘴勉强翘起来，挤出一个微笑，“最……近有移过山吗？”

“没。”Castiel回答着，弯下腰，吻上了他的唇。

Sam目瞪口呆。

他的脑子几乎当机了，管不了这么多——手臂仍痛得要命，肾上腺素的作用还未消退，就在刚才他以为要失去Dean，差不多是吓傻了——但他还是知道这事并不……太……对。

这会儿Dean开始颤抖起来，失血过多，加上刚刚的休克开始压垮他，但不知怎的他仍凝集起些许力量，颤抖着举起手，够着了Castiel的脸。过了一会儿，他完全撑不住了，手沉重地掉下来，撞到了自己的胸膛，他的脑袋向后耷拉着，瘫在Castiel的手中。天使抬起头向Sam看去，脸上带着个血淋淋的掌印，这仿佛映衬着他几个月前给Dean标记上的那个掌印。

所有的一切都清清楚楚地写在Castiel的眼中，Sam突然感觉自己无法呼吸了。

**_Dean_ ** **_……和_ ** **_Castiel_ ** **_？_ **

“我的上帝啊。”Sam呻吟着，Castiel闻声低下了头，那只能是羞愧。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这篇时间太早（第四季初）所以当时天使治愈什么的这些能力剧里都还未展现，所以Cass在这里也没有治愈力。不禁想，要是当时编剧带点脑子，那这个角色本可以更好……更饱满……更有力……


End file.
